Bitrthday Surprises
by ZeroKaze
Summary: A small story to celebrate birthday of our favorite knucklehead ninja. First attempt with fluff.
1. Naruto's birthday

_A/N: Happy Birthday of Uzumaki Naruto everybody! Today story is going to be simple one._

 _Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Kishimoto Masashi._

 _Without further ado, here's-_

* * *

 **BIRTHDAY SURPRISES**

* * *

It was morning of October 10th in Konoha, which in the past was known as day when Nine-tailed Demon Fox attacked the village but was stopped by Namikaze Minato, the Fourth Hokage.

In these days, however, there was another reason to celebrate.

It was the birthday of the Seventh Hokage and Hero of the World, Uzumaki Naruto.

* * *

The mentioend Hokage was still sleeping in his and Hinata's bed, since it was saturday and his day off.

The bedroom door was suddenly opened and small blue-haired figure practically jumped from there to top of Naruto.

"OOF!"

"Happy birthday, daddy! Wake up!"

The excited voice belonged to one Uzumaki Himawari, the daughter of Naruto and Hinata, who was also jumping on his stomach.

"Himawari..." Naruto muttered drowsly. "What time it is..?"

"It's past noon, dad. Time to get up!" That came from Boruto, the eldest child of Uzumaki Family, who was leaning on the door frame. "Oh, and happy birthday, too."

"Past noon..." Naruto blinked his eyes, and then suddenly raised quickly up. "PAST NOON?! Shikamaru is gonna kill me-"

Amused giggle interrupted the panic of Naruto, who regonized its owner as his beautiful wife, Hinata. "It's saturday, Naruto-kun. You don't have work today..." She walked inside the bedroom with huge tray on her hands, a big, steaming cup of ramen and couple of presents top of it. "Happy birthday, darling."

"Hinata..." Naruto couldn't help but fall in love with Hinata again.

"The presents, daddy! Open them!" Himawari chirped, jumping again on his stomach.

"Okay, okay..." Naruto chuckled, as he put Himawari next to him so that Hinata could put tray on his lap. He first took a card that had drawing of all four Uzumaki holding hands together. "Is this from you, Hima? It looks great!"

Himawari had wide smile(like her father) with blush(like her mother), proud that her daddy liked the card she drew.

Naruto then took a small box, that was wrapped slightly. After he unwrapped it, it revealed a box that had note: 'Seeds' .

"I heard you liked gardening, so I thought some seeds might be good..." Boruto muttered with blush, while avoiding the gaze of his father.

"Boruto, this is-"

Boruto turned anxiously towards his father. Maybe he didn't like the-

"-a really great present!" Naruto had his fist pointed towards Boruto,

"R-really? Great!" Boruto smiled while bumbing his father's fist with his own fist. Sarada was right, his dad did like it!

Himawari turned to her mother. "What about you, mommy? What are you giving daddy?"

Naruto and Boruto both turned to Hinata, who was practically glowing.

"Well, I have two presents: First one is this ramen." Hinata pointed the ramen cup.

"And as for second one, I'm afraid you all have to wait while." She said apologetic smile.

"What? Why's that?" Boruto asked in confusion, while Himawari also had curious look on her face.

Naruto blinked his eyes. "How long exactly, Hinata?"

"Well..." Hinata put her hand on her stomach, glowing even more with wide smile.

"About nine months."

Silence followed those words.

After a moment, Naruto took the tray and pushed it to Boruto, "Hold this for moment." and got up from the bed, wrapping Hinata into huge hug, spinning her around and finally giving her long kiss filled with love.

They finally seperated for the air, but still holding the hug.

"Huh? What's going on?" Himawari asked with innocent and confused tone.

"Wait..." Boruto looked his parents with wide eyes. "Are you saying that-"

"Yes." Hinata looked Boruto and Himawari with wide smile.

"You are getting new sibling."

Boruto and Himawari were both silent for moment, until they rushed to give their mother huge hug as well.

" **Yay, new brother/sister!** " Boruto and Himawari yelled at the same time.

As Boruto and Himawari started to argue about the gender of their future sibling, Naruto and Hinata were still hugging, the former starting to have tears in his eyes.

"Thank you... For this wonderful present..." Naruto sniffed. "I love you, Hinata..."

"And I love you, Naruto-kun..."

 **THE END**

* * *

 _A/N: Aaand that wraps that! Late birthday congratulations to Naruto again!_

 _*EDIT* Made some fixes._


	2. Hinata's birthday

_A/N: Happy 27th of December, which is birthday of one Uzumaki Hinata, née Hyūga! Here's simple oneshot to celebrate the occasion._

 _DISCLAIMER: Naruto is owned by Kishimoto Masashi._

 _With out further ado, here's-_

* * *

 **Pleasant presents**

* * *

Nine months after the birthday of Naruto, where Hinata annouced her third pregnacy, came out beautiful baby girl with red hair, pearly white eyes with hint of blue and, like her elder siblings, four whisker markings on each cheeks. She was given name Hinami.*

It has been several years since then. Naruto continued as Hokage, Hinata was raising little Hinami, Boruto, along with his team, was promoted to Chūnin and Himawari will soon start her third year in the Academy.

We began our story on the morning of 27th of December, where Byakugan Princess was still laying on bed, soon to be awaken by surprise...

The bedroom door was opened with big bang and inside the room practically flew red blur that landed next to Hinata and proceed to shake her a bit.

"Mama, Mama!" Little bundle of energy yelled with excitement. "Time to wake up!"

"Mmm... Hinami..." Hinata mumbled to her youngest child. "What time is it...?"

"It's a bit past 10am, Hinata." Came the answer from the door, which was soon revealed to be her handsome husband Naruto. He walked inside the bedroom with huge tray on his hands, a huge pile of cinnamon buns and couple of presents top of it. Behind him walked Boruto and Himawari. "We would've let you sleep you longer, but someone just couldn't wait..." He said while having amused glance on Hinami.

"I see..." Hinata smiled and took Hinami on her lap. "You just couldn't wait to awake Mama, huh?"

"Yeah!" little redhair proclaimed. "I want Mama to have my present first!"

"Very well..." Hinata smiled to her youngest daughter's energy.

With that, Hinami jumped from her mother's lap and took bouquet of lavender from the tray and handed it to Hinata. "Here, Mama! Happy Birthday!"

"Oh, how beautiful flowers!" Hinata took the flowers and hugged Hinami. "Thank you, Redberry."**

Next up were Boruto and Himawari.

"Big brother and I decided to combine our allowances to buy you this, Mom" Himawari chirped, handing her mother packet.

"I still think my suggestion would've been better..." Boruto mumbled so quiet that only Himawari could hear.

"I'm sorry, what did you say, big brother?" the oldest daughter of Uzumaki family questioned with innocent face... While spirit of blue lioness with glowing silver eyes roared down to her big brother.

"Nothing! Your idea was definitely better one!" Boruto hastily corrected his words.

"Glad you agree, big brother!" The spirit behind smiling Himawari disappeared, allowing Boruto to breath more easily.

"Oh!" Hinata exclaimed with surprised tone. The reason? A snow globe that was inside the packet of Himawari and Boruto's and inside it was figures of Uzumaki family. "It's so wonderful!" This time both Boruto and Himawari recived their mother's warm hug. "Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome, Mom!"

"Don't mention it, Mom..."

Finally, it was Naruto's turn.

"Well, first of all, there's this." He showed the pile of cinnamon buns. "I baked these this morning."

"Second..." Naruto put the tray on the table, took a small packet and handed to Hinata.

Hinata took the packet and, with with excitement, opened it quickly. When she saw what was inside the packet, Hinata inhaled sharply and put her hands front of her mouth.

It was a necklace with several amethysts and one big sapphire. Hinata admired its beauty for a moment before she took it and looked to Naruto. "It's so... Beautiful..."

"Not as beautiful as you." Naruto stated as matter-of-fact and reached his hand. "May I?"

"Sure..." Hinata gave the necklace to Naruto, who put it on his wife's neck. "Thank you."

"No... Thank YOU for being born..." Naruto whispered in Hinata's ear, which made her shiver from the back. "I love you, Hinata..."

"And I love you, Naruto-kun..." And with that they started to kiss.

As their kisses grew more deeper, Boruto was going to interrupt but Himawari put hand on her big brother's shoulder. "Let's give them some space..."

Boruto was going to say something but his sister continued. "These moments are pretty rare for them... And I'm sure you wouldn't like if someone interrupted your personal time with Sarada-san, right?" And the spirit returned with vengeance. " **Right?** "

Boruto nodded hastily.

"Good. Now, Hinami-chan, let's give Mama and Papa some alone-time, 'kay?"

"For how long?"

"Maybe for an episode of _Ninja Kid_?"

"'Kay!"

The children left quietly as their parents continued to deepen their kisses...

This was definitely the best present.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Notes:**

* Hinami(ヒナミ) comes from 日波, which means "Sunny Wave".

** Hinami's nickname, due to her red hair.

* * *

 _A/N: Happy birthday to Hinata!_


End file.
